


Snapchat Shenanigans

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: flower shop au, flustered keith, klance, snapchat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Lance has a habit of making Keith flustered at work





	Snapchat Shenanigans

Keith will forever curse the day that Lance convinced him to get Snapchat. It's not that he didn't like it, he did. It was a great way to see what everyone was up to without having to actually call them. It also meant he got to see Lance's face whenever he wanted (but he would never tell Lance that). Except for when Lance started sending him ones with filters. That caused issues while he was at the office.

Keith was really discrete about checking his phone will he was working. It helped that he had a cubicle near the window away from everyone, but he was still careful cause people would walk by occasionally. But damn, would he be lying if he said that Lance's filtered photos didn't make him all flustered.

Lance liked to use the rabbit ear and dog ear filters a lot, and Keith personally like the rabbit ear one more. The ears themselves made Lance look infinitely times cute (not that he didn't already think Lance was the handsomest man in the world), but the filter made his ocean blue eyes even bigger, and Keith felt like he could just drown in them. The little blush that was added to Lance's gorgeously tanned cheeks did things to Keith, and the added nose and whiskers pushed it over for Keith.

Lance had learned that Keith got all red faced when he got snaps like that from one of Keith's co-workers, so he was constantly sending them to him, just imagining Keith being all flustered. Of course, Keith doesn't know this, but Lance still laughs to himself. Keith on the other hand, has had to turn off his phone several times during work because he was getting so distracted. But Keith loved getting them and couldn't bear the thought of telling Lance otherwise. He loved him too much to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I had to take pictures of myself with these filters in order to describe them, and that was hella embarrassing


End file.
